This application relates to an animal feed support stand. The invention is especially applicable for supporting a feed container, such as a 30 to 55-gal barrel, with an automatic battery-powered feeder designed for dispensing animal feed, such as corn, grain, and pellets, multiple times during the day. The feeder is programmable to feed up to 6 or more times per day, and to throw feed up to 20 feet in any or all directions around the stand. The invention promotes viewing of deer, turkey, and other wildlife for landowners, photographers, and hunters.
Support stands for animal feed containers are well know and widely used in the game industry. Typical stands include a tripod base permanently mounted to a barrel feed container. The container is often located 8 to 12-ft above ground, and is generally difficult and inconvenient to fill and refill. Other stands utilize a hoist cable and heavy-duty winch to lift and lower the barrel container. While these stands are more convenient to fill, they lack safety features for controlling and limiting the movement of the container. The weight of the container when filled to capacity may range from 200 to 500-lbs. Should the container inadvertently fall to the ground, the risk of injury to nearby persons and damage to the feeder is substantial. Moreover, in either of the above stands, the feed container is entirely unprotected and exposed, and is often damaged by bears and other wildlife.
The present invention addresses several disadvantages and limitations of the prior art discussed above by providing an animal feed support stand with significant safety features and a protective frame formed around the feed container. The invention further offers means for readily and conveniently refilling the feed container with a reduced risk of injury and damage to the automatic feeder.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an animal feed support stand which protects the feed container against damage caused by bears and other wildlife.
It is another object of the invention to provide an animal feed support stand which has a number of safety features designed to control and limit movement of the feed container between a lowered fill position and a raised feed-dispensing position.
It is another object of the invention to provide an animal feed support stand which has a load capacity of as much as 750 -lbs.
It is another object of the invention to provide an animal feed support stand which can be conveniently and securely mounted on variable grade elevations.
It is another object of the invention to provide an animal feed support stand which is readily assembled and disassembled.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing an improved animal feed support stand. The stand includes a plurality of elongated support legs. A protective housing is mounted on the legs, and defines an open bottom adapted for receiving an above-ground feed container for storing and dispensing animal feed. A carriage carries the feed container. Means are provided for moving the carriage vertically between a lowered fill position, whereby the feed container is located beneath the protective housing for filling, and a raised feed-dispensing position, whereby the feed container is located within the protective housing for dispensing feed to a ground surface below.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the means for moving includes a hoist cable connected to the carriage.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the means for moving further includes a winch mounted adjacent to one of the plurality of support legs. The winch is connected to the hoist cable for mechanically retracting and extending the hoist cable to lift and lower the carriage.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a cable pulley is located on top of the protective housing to direct and control the pulling force of the hoist cable.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a second cable pulley is located on top of the protective housing to further direct and control the pulling force of the hoist cable.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a carriage stop is located at a top of the carriage. The carriage stop is adapted for engaging a bottom of the protective housing to limit downward movement of the carriage in the fill position.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a safety latch is located at a bottom of the protective housing. The safety latch is adapted for engaging the carriage to prevent sudden downward movement of the carriage from the raised feed-dispensing position.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, mounting feet are located at respective free ends of the support legs to stabilize the stand on the ground surface.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the mounting feet defines an anchor opening adapted for receiving an anchor pin therethrough to further stabilize the stand on the ground surface.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the support legs includes an elongated hollow female section and an elongated male section. The male section is adapted for being selectively received within the female section to adjust the length of the support leg.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a threaded set pin extends through the female section of the support leg and is adapted for engaging the male section to set the length of the leg.